


C'era una volta

by Yuu_Kanda



Series: Book of Lairs [8]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'era una volta un Re che non aveva figli. Per anni pregò di essere benedetto dalla nascita di un erede, senza essere esaudito. Finché, un bel giorno, un indovino predisse che il Re avrebbe sì avuto un erede, ma se il Principe non si fosse sposato entro il ventesimo anno di età qualcosa di terribile sarebbe accaduto a lui e al regno.<br/>Così, il Sovrano indisse un bando, secondo il quale colei che fosse riuscita a conquistare il cuore del Principe, fosse ella nobile o plebea, avrebbe ottenuto di sposarlo.<br/>Da quel momento, ogni donna del regno fra i quindici anni e i quaranta iniziò a dare la caccia al povero Principe sventurato.<br/>[LaviYuu]<br/>[Storia partecipante al contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'era una volta

**Author's Note:**

> **Questa storia è stata pubblicata in occasione dell'ottavo LAVIYUU Festival!**
> 
> Continuo dunque a pubblicare le ultime storie corte che hanno partecipato al contest sulle fiabe, per la vostra gioia (spero). La storia un po' più lunga vedrà il suo secondo capitolo fra un po'.  
>  Questa storia è stata scritta secondo le richieste del contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP.  
>  Il contest prevedeva la creazione di un libro di fiabe (porno) rielaborate; le trovate raccolte in una 'serie' con il titolo di “Book of Lairs”.  
>  Le vicende che seguono sono ispirate alla **'Sirenetta'**.

 

  


**C'era una volta**

 

 

C'era una volta un Re che non aveva figli. Per anni pregò di essere benedetto dalla nascita di un erede, senza essere esaudito. Finché, un bel giorno, un indovino predisse che il Re avrebbe sì avuto un erede, ma se il Principe non si fosse sposato entro il ventesimo anno di età qualcosa di terribile sarebbe accaduto a lui e al regno.

La Regina era stanca di tutti questi mistificatori che chiedevano udienza, solo in virtù della ricompensa promessa dal suo sposo a chi avesse fornito un modo perché lei riuscisse a concepire, più che mai dei ciarlatani che facevano pronostici a vanvera. Tuttavia, questa volta le parole dell'uomo di rivelarono vere: una settimana dopo la Regina scoprì di essere in attesa del tanto agognato erede al trono.

Nacque un maschio, come promesso dall'indovino, bello e sano. Il Principe crebbe forte e intelligente, ma altrettanto intrattabile, con tutti tranne che sua madre. Tuttavia, il suo modo di fare scostante e l'avversione per la gente facero sì che si isolasse dal mondo, rifiutando le esortazioni del padre a seguirlo in viaggio o a farsi degli amici fra i compagni di studi.

Averlo iscritto a una scuola estera non aveva giovato affatto e dopo il diploma il giovane s'era rintanato di nuovo nel Palazzo Reale, aspettando di sapere in quale università l'avrebbe mandato il padre. Ora, dopo altri due anni di studi all'estero, niente era cambiato e il Re, memore della profezia, aveva richiamato il figlio a casa per organizzarne le nozze, a dispetto del fermo rifiuto del giovane.

Litigi inenarrabili avevano avuto inizio da quel momento, perché il Principe non ne voleva proprio sapere d'incontrare le nobildonne del regno per scegliersi una sposa, proprio no! Così, il Sovrano indisse un bando, secondo il quale colei che fosse riuscita a conquistare il cuore del Principe, fosse ella nobile o plebea, avrebbe ottenuto di sposarlo.

Da quel momento, ogni donna del regno fra i quindici anni e i quaranta iniziò a dare la caccia al povero Principe sventurato, costringendolo a nascondersi e persino travestirsi ogni volta che metteva il naso fuori di casa, e spesso anche mentre era nel palazzo.

Anche quel giorno, nel cercare di recarsi nella biblioteca reale, il giovane dovette sfuggire a numerose postulanti che si erano presentate per vederlo; la più insistente fu messa brutalmente alla porta dalle guardie del Principe, con buona pace del Re padre. La ragazzetta, corti capelli neri e un fisico davvero poco femminile, piatta come una tavola com'era, inveì all'indirizzo del Principe con malagrazia prima di tornarsene nel suo quartiere.

– Ci rivedremo, Altezza! Io non rinuncerò mai a voi! – gridò la fanciulla con voce piuttosto profonda.

Era fermamente decisa a sposare il Principe, a qualunque costo e, mentre tornava a quella che considerava la sua casa, un nuovo piano si andava formando nella sua testolina diabolica: avrebbe atteso Sua Altezza l'indomani davanti alla nave da crociera che sapeva si sarebbe recato a varare.

– Ehi, Ariel! – la chiamò una voce da baritono appena svoltò nella strada in cui lavorava. – Com'è andata col tuo spasimante?

– Fa' silenzio, Madarao! Non sono dell'umore! – rispose in tono irato alla sorella che la canzonava. – Non hai un cliente da soddisfare?

– Sì, e anche tu! – s'intromise una seconda voce, il tono autoritario che non ammetteva un rifiuto. L'uomo si avvicinò a grandi passi e prese Ariel per un braccio, trascinandola con sé. – Mettiti nel tuo angolo e fa' il tuo dovere, dolcezza, invece di perder tempo dietro al Principe! Non sai che gli uomini non possono sposarsi fra loro?

Ariel gli rivolse uno sguardo carico d'odio, liberandosi dalla stretta con forza. Quello stupido fachiro, che ne sapeva lui di quel che provava? Con la faccia da scemo che si ritrovava, i tatuaggi a forma di occhio sulla fronte e il turbante mal fatto annodato solo intorno a mezza testa sembrava una cartomante fallita. Senza contare l'abbigliamento, corpetto e pantaloni in stile arabo, neanche fosse uscito da un racconto delle Mille e una Notte!

– Wisely, tappati quella bocca e lasciami in pace! Io lo sposerò e lascerò questa vita, lo giuro! – gridò Ariel, agitando un pugno all'indirizzo del suo odiato 'tutore'.

'Demon Eye' Wisely, ~~tutore di Ariel e Madarao~~ Pappone.

Il suo incarico era di proteggere le sue 'ragazze' dai malintenzionati e controllare che lavorassero.

– Ariel, Ariel. Non impari mai, vero? – Wisely agitò un dito accusatore contro la ragazza, sfoggiando un'aria saccente. – Non sei esttamente la fidanzata da presentare ai genitori, sai? Che dirai al Principe la prima notte di nozze, 'sorpresa'?

Ariel digrignò i denti e gli fece un gestaccio, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutte le colleghe, fino in fondo alla strada. Strinse le mani a pugno, premendole contro i fianchi; non s'illudeva di poter tenere nascosto ciò che era, doveva solo porvi rimedio prima di doverlo mostrare.

Ariel, lavoratrice sociale (del sesso), conosciuta nell'ambiente come 'la Sirenetta': ~~non esattamente una donna~~ transessuale.

Decisa/o a sposare il Principe ereditario; e a cambiare sesso.

 

Il Principe scese dalla sua limousine nera fiammante, seguito da una graziosissima fanciulla, non tanto alta ma con un fisico invidiabile e una chioma meravigliosa. Di un bel nero brillante, le arrivava all'altezza della vita ed era raccolta in due codini alti ai lati della testa, che le conferivano un aspetto adorabile. Quel giorno però Sua Altezza le faceva concorrenza, avendo lasciato liberi sulle spalle i suoi lunghissimi capelli corvini, lucidi quanto la seta e lisci come acqua. I lineamenti orientali spiegavano come mai possedesse una simile capigliatura, retaggio materno senz'ombra di dubbio; entrambe le cose contribuivano al suo enorme fascino, che lo rendeva desiderato da ogni donna del regno e persino dagli uomini, nonostante il carattere impossibile.

Quattro uomini in abito elegante li affiancarono, auricolari e armi pronte all'uso che li qualificavano senza fallo come membri della squadra di sicurezza addetta alla protezione del Principe. La scorta accompagnò i due giovani fino all'enorme nave da crociera, circondata da una folla festante in attesa del prossimo varo e gremita di passeggeri per l'imminente partenza.

– Da questa parte, Altezza. – chiamò un uomo in smoking che doveva essere il proprietario del transatlantico, porgendogli una bottiglia di champagne.

Appena la bottiglia in questione si schiantò sulla prua della nave e questa partì, il Principe fece cenno alla fanciulla al suo fianco di voler andare via subito e lei richiamò la scorta. Allontanatisi dalla banchina, si diressero al luogo in cui erano parcheggiate le auto degli ospiti e i cinque uomini della sicurezza si posizionarono per controllare il perimetro, mentre il Principe attendeva l'arrivo della sua limousine. Ebbero però il tempo di percorrere solo pochi passi che, da sotto una macchina vicina, sbucò qualcuno e si aggrappò con forza al braccio di Sua Altezza Reale, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso della fanciulla al fianco di lui.

– Altezza, finalmente vi ritrovo! – esclamò l'assalitore. – Che ne dite di una cenetta romantica stasera? Solo voi e io?

Il Principe roteò gli occhi, esasperato. Possibile che quella... 'donna' non capisse la sua lingua? Quante volte doveva dirle di andare al diavolo prima che recepisse il messaggio? Si liberò con uno strattone, lanciando uno sguardo omicida verso di lei.

– Dannatissimo stalker! – tuonò in tono velenoso. – Qualunque cosa tu sia, sta' lontano da me! Ora dovrò disinfettarmi... Non frequento quelli come te, ti è chiaro o no? – sibilò poi, agitando un pugno in direzione dell'importunatore.

Detto importunatore si ritenne offeso sia dal tono che dalle parole del Principe.

– Non sono una stalker! Il mio nome è Ariel, e vi amo! – ritorse con sdegno.

Il Principe sollevò un sopracciglio con aria scettica, udendo la difesa della 'donna'.

Ariel, stalker. Decisa a tutto per ottenere un appuntamento con Sua Altezza Reale.

– Sparisci, abominio, o ti faccio a fette con la mia spada! – esclamò questi, alzando gli occhi al cielo come per chiedere cosa avesse fatto di male per meritarsi quella croce.

La croce in questione prese l'offesa molto male, fissando il Principe a bocca aperta. Questi si scrocchiò le nocche delle dita, chiudendo le mani a pugno e producendo un rumore che fece accapponare la pelle al suo bersaglio.

Kanda Yuu, Principe bisbetico.

Tanto bello quanto scortese, iracondo e antisociale.

In questo momento seriamente intenzionato a pestare lo stalker davanti a sé.

– N–Non oserai picchiare una donna, vero? – balbettò il suddetto stalker, indietreggiando di un passo.

Il Principe sfoggiò un ghigno crudele, scansandosi di lato e portando in piena vista la persona dietro di lui.

– Oh, se la metti così... nessun problema, non ti sfiorerò nemmeno con un dito. Ci penserà lei. Lenalee! – chiamò, tendendo una mano verso la fanciulla e facendole cenno di avanzare con un movimento delle dita.

Lenalee Lee, guardia del corpo del Principe Kanda. Maestro di Kung Fu e di innumerevoli altre arti marziali.

Pronta a entrare in azione per proteggere il suo datore di lavoro. Impietosa, fece il suo dovere e poi accompagnò il Principe alla macchina, entrandovi dopo di lui.

Ariel non si accorse nemmeno da che direzione le arrivassero i colpi. Si ritrovò semplicemente in terra sanguinante, il corpo tutto un dolore, tanto che non avrebbe saputo dire se avesse qualcosa di rotto, talmente era stata pestata a dovere. Come fu in grado di muoversi di nuovo, strisciò via, cercando di ritornarsene a casa.

 

Appena la videro trascinarsi zoppicante verso il suo angolo le altre 'lavoratrici' le corsero incontro, chiamando a gran voce il loro 'manager'. L'uomo uscì da un localaccio in fondo alla strada, l'aria seccata, prendendo il suo tempo nel camminare verso il luogo in cui le sue protette si stavano agitando. Riconoscendo la ragazza accasciata in terra, emise un sospiro rassegnato.

– Scommetto che è stato il tuo bel Principe a farti questo regalo. – disse in tono sarcastico.

Ariel scosse la testa con decisione, seppure la sua espressione esprimesse amarezza.

– La sua guardia del corpo. – rispose, non riuscendo a evitare un certo rammarico nella voce, lanciando a Wisely un'occhiataccia che lo sfidava a commentare oltre.

L'uomo dette una scrollata di spalle, ricambiando con un'espressione ottusa.

– Fa' come ti pare, se vuoi farti massacrare sono affari tuoi, fintanto che non interferiscono con quelli dell'organizzazione... – ammonì, usando un tono serio che su di lui appariva solamente comico. – Smetti di lavorare e si occuperà il capo dei tuoi problemi, ricordalo.

Come se non sapesse più che bene la fine che l'aspettava, se avesse rifiutato di continuare a lavorare per il fantomatico Conte del Millennio, il boss malavitoso noto per essere spietato quanto ricco.

Ariel decise che, se voleva davvero fare il colpo gobbo e sposare il bel Principe, doveva tentare il tutto per tutto. Le avevano parlato di un'agenzia che faceva miracoli, rivolgersi a loro per un consulto non le sarebbe costato nulla.

Sarebbe andata a sentire quel che le proponevano, per prima cosa il giorno seguente.

 

L'edificio in cui erano gli uffici della famosa agenzia non si presentavano troppo bene, ma Ariel vi entrò ugualmente. Si trovò davanti un ragazzetto che dimostrava non più di quindici anni, albino e con una brutta cicatrice rossastra sul lato sinistro del viso, senza contare la mano sinistra che sembrava in putrefazione. Non un aspetto incoraggiante per qualcuno che si fregiava di fare miracoli... Ariel sorrise, impacciata, e il ragazzo ricambiò con simpatia, indicandole di sedersi e poi presentandosi.

– Allen Walker, Customer Manager. Cosa possiamo fare per te? – chiese, giungendo le mani davanti al viso, i gomiti poggiati sulla grande scrivania.

Allen Walker, ~~Customer Manager~~ ; Profittatore. Esperto di 'Patti col Diavolo'.

– Il mio nome è Ariel, e sono qui perché... – iniziò la 'Sirenetta', ma il suo interlocutore cambiò subito espressione, interrompendola prima che potesse terminare la frase.

– Oh, Ariel, sì. Sappiamo tutto di te, ma il tuo obiettivo è un tantino ambizioso. Tuttavia, noi dell'agenzia “Strega del Mare” siamo molto bravi a realizzare l'impossibile! – disse, il tono fiero di chi è abituato a vincere, sempre. – Vediamo un po' cosa abbiamo qui... – Allen osservò viso e attributi della ragazza e, dopo una breve pausa, comunicò il suo responso. – Concorderai con me che non sei esattamente la fidanzata da portare a casa per conoscere i suoceri. Finché resti un transessuale, per giunta immerso fino al collo nel mercato del sesso, non hai speranze.

Ariel lo fissò costernata e anche un filino irritata. Fin lì ci arrivava anche lei, quello che voleva era una soluzione al problema, non un altro che le puntasse il dito contro!

– Potrebbe passare dalle cose ovvie a una soluzione pratica? – chiese sarcastica.

– Non offenderti, il mio commento era volto a preparare il terreno alla vera domanda che devo porti: cosa sei disposta a fare per avere il Principe? – chiese Allen, guardandola dritta negli occhi scuri.

– Qualunque cosa. – rispose lei.

– Molto bene, perché ci sarà un prezzo da pagare e potrebbe non piacerti. Ti porto dal nostro esperto di casi impossibili.

La porta si aprì rivelando un uomo di statura media, capelli biondo miele raccolti in una treccia dietro la schiena e viso severo incorniciato da una frangia ben tagliata. Questi si voltò verso i nuovi arrivati, salutandoli con un cenno del capo; subito dopo s'alzò dalla sedia sulla quale era seduto e porse la mano alla sua ospite. Quindi prese dei documenti dalla scrivania, girandoli verso la donna e scambiando con Allen uno sguardo d'intesa prima di spiegare in cosa consistesse il loro accordo.

– Howard Link – si presentò l'uomo – conosco già il problema. Immagino che, essendo un transessuale, tu voglia cambiare sesso, giusto? – chiese, ricevendo subito un cenno d'assenso dal diretto interessato. Annuì a sua volta e, senza mutare espressione, continuò: – Noi possiamo far sì che ciò avvenga, ma la contropartita è la tua anima. Firma qui.

Ariel lo fissò, incredula. Quell'uomo tanto avvenente quanto privo di emozioni parlava sul serio? I fogli che aveva avvicinato erano un contratto per avere la sua anima?

Howard Link, Avocato del Diavolo.

Votato a eseguire ogni ordine del principale senza porre domande né sollevare obiezioni.

Senza battere ciglio spinse i documenti di più verso il nuovo cliente che, con un gran sospiro, li firmò.

– Perfetto, vedo che c'intendiamo. – disse Allen, dando allo sventurato una pacca comprensiva sulla spalla.

Howard Link prese in mano il contratto, uscendo da dietro la propria scrivania, dirigendosi verso la porta adiacente a essa e bussando piano.

Si udì uno scatto secco e l'uscio s'aprì, cigolando. Seduto comodamente dietro un'altra scrivania, un uomo dall'aspetto inquietante li scrutava, in attesa di sentire cosa volessero da lui, quasi fosse una specie di divinità misericordiosa. Il suo aspetto però tradiva che non lo era affatto, considerata la somiglianza con un certo leader Nazista che gli conferivano i baffetti tronchi. I capelli brizzolati rasati ai lati e il ciuffo ondulato che gli ricadeva sul viso dalla fronte completavano il quadro, conferendogli un che di diabolico.

– Signor Lvellie, ecco il contratto per la sua controfirma. – disse Howard Link in tono reverente.

Malcolm C. Lvellie, il Diavolo.

– Tutto in regola – confermò, dopo aver dato una scorsa generale – procedete.

Howard Link s'inchinò, raccolse il documento e invitò la cliente a seguirlo fuori, affidandola di nuovo al collega, Walker.

– Accompagnala dal nostro fidato dottore. – ordinò.

Walker annuì e sorrise alla cliente.

– Se è pronta, possiamo andare. – chiese.

Lei, ovviamente, disse di sì.

 

L'uomo che si trovarono davanti appena entrati nella stanza era tutto un programma. Carnagione molto abbronzata, capelli scuri medio corti, scalati e ribelli, occhi di un innaturale colore dorato e strani segni a forma di croce lungo tutta la fronte.

Gli sorrise, facendo un ampio cenno con le mani di accomodarsi.

– Dottor Mikk, ho una paziente per lei. – disse

Tyki Mikk, ~~Macellaio~~ ; esimio chirurgo.

– Oh, guarda un po' che cosa abbiamo qui – commentò il dottor Mikk, scambiando un'occhiata assai significativa con l'accompagnatore – che tipo d'intervento bisogna fare? – chiese.

– Cambio di sesso. – rispose direttamente la futura paziente.

– Walker, qui ci vuole un miracolo. – sussurrò Tyki Mikk all'orecchio del giovane.

– Sono sicuro che sarà un successo, dottore. – disse il giovane, salutando mentre se ne andava.

Ariel fu invitata ad accomodarsi e il ~~Macellaio~~ dottore avviò degli strani macchinari; quindi le mise la mascherina dell'anestesia e lui/lei si addormentò.

 

Finalmente era una donna vera! Ora doveva soltanto far sì che il Principe Kanda s'innamorasse di lei e per quello contava sull'aiuto dell'agenzia, visto che in cambio aveva ceduto loro l'anima.

– Sì, possiamo arrangiare qualcosa – le disse il ~~Profittatore~~ Customer Manager – ho giusto la persona che fa per te.

– Ottimo. – Ariel sorrise, prima di essere stroncata dalle parole successive del giovane.

– Ci sarebbe un piccolo extra da pagare – disse – una cosa da nulla, la tua voce. Non fare quella faccia, tanto non potresti usarla così com'è, ti scoprirebbero subito.

– Ma, poi potrò riaverne una adatta? – chiese Ariel, speranzosa.

– Una volta sposato il Principe, vedremo – promise Walker – se non ci riuscirai, la tua anima sarà nostra e dovrai lavorare per il nostro ufficio.

 

Il piano prevedeva che Ariel fingesse di annegare davanti agli occhi del Principe, così che lui si tuffasse per salvarla e se ne innamorasse, e vissero felici e contenti bla, bla, bla.

Allen Walker aveva studiato tutto, dal percorso del Principe al punto migliore per gettarsi in acqua. Seguendo il Principe nella sua passeggiata mattutina durante la quale si allenava con la guardia del corpo, fece in modo che sentissero un grido e uno splash (rigorosamente registrati) proprio nel punto stabilito.

– Che succede? – chiese il Principe, e la fedele guardia del corpo scosse la testa.

– Vado a controllare – disse la ragazza – restate dietro di me, altezza.

Con cautela, si sporsero oltre il parapetto del giardino reale, che dava direttamente a strapiombo sul mare.

– Aiuto! – echeggiò.

– C'è qualcuno in acqua, Lenalee? – chiese il Principe Kanda.

– Sembra una donna – confermò lei – volete andare a salvarla, altezza?

– Nemmeno per sogno – rispose Kanda, seccato al solo pensiero – ha fatto male a buttarsi.

Ecco, questo non era previsto, si lamentò mentalmente Walker. Cosa poteva fare? Prese un bel respiro, radunò tutte le sue forze e rovesciò un vaso di fiori, facendolo rotolare verso il parapetto dov'era affacciato il Principe. Ne seguì il precipitare nascosto dietro la sua mole e, quando i due malcapitati si mossero per scansarsi, spinse Kanda in mare a tradimento. Poi si affacciò anche lui, fingendo di essere corso per le grida. Il Principe, però, non pareva intenzionato né in condizioni di salvare nemmeno sé stesso, da come annaspava, e Allen Walker ne ebbe la conferma dalla guardia del corpo.

– Chiami i soccorsi – gli gridò, mentre si preparava a buttarsi – il Principe non sa nuotare!

Questo era terribilmente disastroso, livello disastro 'fine del mondo' nel suo personale elenco di calamità. Non ebbe il tempo di telefonare a chicchessia, però, perché la situazione stava per peggiorare. Un giovane atletico con dei vistosi capelli rossi corse nella loro direzione e si tuffò in mare da quell'altezza, completamente vestito, sotto i loro occhi increduli.

In quattro e quattr'otto raggiunse il Principe e lo trasse in salvo sulla più vicina banchina del porto poco distante, fra il clamore generale. Praticò la respirazione bocca a bocca alla persona appena tratta in salvo, apparentemente ignaro di chi questa fosse, finché non si riprese. Qualcuno gli gettò una coperta e il giovane la usò per avvolgere quello fra le sue braccia e cercare di scaldarlo, poi lo prese in braccio, stringendolo forte a sé.

Il mare sullo sfondo, il Principe a piedi scalzi avvolto nella coperta svolazzante per la brezza marina, i lunghi capelli neri, sciolti e bagnati, nascosti per metà sotto di essa. Lo sconosciuto che lo teneva in braccio con fare protettivo, gli abiti eleganti ancora addosso sebbene fradici... Era un quadro fantastico per i reporter, che li stavano immortalando senza ritegno.

Ariel era furiosa, voleva urlare e non aveva più la voce per farlo; arrancò fino al molo, ignorata da tutti. Seguì con odio quel tizio con i capelli rossi che si portava via il _suo_ principe, e veniva accolto come un eroe.

 

La notizia aveva fatto il giro del mondo, lo sconosciuto dai capelli rossi che salva il Principe ereditario da morte certa, eccetera, eccetera, eccetera.

La cosa peggiore? I pettegolezzi sulla storia d'amore scoppiata fra i due.

– Avremo un'altra occasione, vedrai – disse il ~~Profittatore~~ Customer Manager; poi una foto gli saltò all'occhio e a momenti si strozzò con il panino che stava ingurgitando.

– Cosa hai visto? – chiese Ariel a gesti, incuriosita dalla reazione estrema del giovane.

Allen le mostrò il giornale e la foto la colpì come una mazzata: un bacio. Non un bacio qualsiasi, badate bene, il Principe era attaccato come una cozza al maledetto tizio con i capelli rossi, lo stava praticamente divorando. Ariel si voltò verso il ~~Customer Manager~~ Profittatore, fissandolo con odio.

Era diventata una donna vendendo l'anima e scopriva che era stato tutto inutile! Che terribile beffa!

– Ehi, come facevo a sapere che il Principe fosse gay? – si difese lui – Nessuno se l'aspettava! – Ariel fece dei gesti molto eloquenti e Allen Walker scosse la testa. – No, il pagamento è vincolante. Non avrai nulla indietro. Perché no? Sembra che il Re padre abbia concesso una deroga a uno dei fondamenti della costituzione del regno. Leggi qui.

“Il Principe Kanda sposerà il suo salvatore”, c'era scritto a caratteri cubitali.

Ariel iniziò a strapparsi i capelli.

 

Gemiti per nulla soffocati di pratiche sessuali in corso provenivano dalla stanza del Principe Kanda, opportunamente piantonata dalla fedele guardia del corpo. Letteralmente, vista la situazione.

– Lavi! – si udì gridare, un tantino più forte del dovuto.

Lenalee sospirò. Era felice per Kanda, però sperava che smettessero presto di trascorrere tutto quel tempo a letto... Per lo meno dopo la luna di miele.

Quanto a Lavi, in realtà nascondeva un segreto: era innamorato del Principe da tutta la vita. Ebbene sì, il nonno era il consigliere prediletto del Re padre e lui aveva visto crescere il suo Yuu un giorno dopo l'altro, osservandolo in segreto.

Lavi Bookman, Stalker professionista;

Attualmente a letto con l'oggetto dei suoi sogni perversi.

In questo esatto momento, tratteneva il Principe Kanda per i fianchi, mentre questi si bilanciava con le mani premute contro la testata del letto, cercando di contenere i gemiti che gli salivano alle labbra a ogni spinta che subiva. E Lavi era parecchio bravo a soddisfarlo. In tutte le posizioni. Ne afferrò la virilità e un altro gemito assai sonoro riempì la stanza.

Lavi amava profondamente il suo Principe, in senso letterale del termine, non l'avrebbe mai tradito, né abbandonato.

E questo sigillava una certa questione.

 

– Agenzia Strega del Mare, come possiamo esservi utili – rispose una voce dal timbro palesemente di ragazzina – sì, abbiamo quello che fa per lei. Attenda in linea. – disse, premendo un bottone del centralino. – Ariel? Abbiamo un cliente per te.

Ariel, ~~Escort~~ Puttana d'alto bordo.

Be', almeno aveva fatto carriera.


End file.
